


Something So Precious About This

by chynnawrites



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, but also very fluff, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25999276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chynnawrites/pseuds/chynnawrites
Relationships: Sebastian Stan x Corinne Winters-Stan, Sebastian Stan x OFC
Kudos: 10





	Something So Precious About This

“Good morning, printesă.” Sebastian whispered over Facetime.

“It’s still nighttime here, but good morning, handsome.” I chuckled, batting my lashes.

“Mmm, I miss you. I miss kissing your forehead. I miss holding your hand and listening to you sing along to the radio while I drive. And right now, I really miss the way you tug my hair while…” Seb teased before Evie walked in to my room.

“Tătic?” She said innocently with a smile.

“Hey, raza de soare. How are you?” He asked with a loving smile. I patted the bed beside me she sat down, her smile wild as she laid eyes on him.

“Mi-e dor de tine.” She whispered and looked at him

“Si mie mi-e dor de tine.” He replied, blowing her a kiss.

“How long until you come back?” Evie asked.

“I just started filming, darling.” He answered quietly.

“I know. I just miss you.” Our daughter mumbled, tears welling in her eyes. “I could really use one of your hugs.” She added as she leaned into me.

“What’s wrong, my sun?” Seb asked, his face riddled with concern.

“Elena and I had a big fight. She said we needed to take a break. I really miss her, dad.” Evie mumbled through tears, her body trembling. I held her close and rubbed her back gently.

“Oh, honey. I’m so sorry. I wish I was there to hug you.” Sebastian murmured, his lip quivering slightly.

“I wish you were too.” Evie whimpered before blowing him a kiss. “Te iubesc, tătic.” She added with a weak smile before walking back to her room.

“I feel awful. I really want to comfort her more than I can, regina mea.” My husband told me, his blue-grey eyes heavy.

“I know, love.” I cooed before an idea popped in my head. “You need to get some work done, my love. I need some sleep. I love you.” I told him with a feigned sleepy smile while the wheels in my head spun a million miles an hour.

“I love you too, Rin. I’ll talk to you later?” H e asked, his smile wide. That charming, blinding smile that could melt anyone’s heart.

“Yes, you will I love you.” I chuckled and hung up before grabbing my laptop.

Hours passed and I had been able to book us a last minute flight to Paris to surprise Sebastian. I packed most of my own clothes before I went and woke Evie up.

“Hey. I did something a little crazy, but I know you’ll love it. We’re going to Paris to see your dad.” I told her as she sat up in bed, her eyes wide with excitement.

“Really?!” She jumped up and hugged me.

“Yep. Now, I have to go wake your brother up. Go ahead and start packing. We leave for the airport in an hour and a half.” I told her and kissed the top of her head before sneaking into Aiden’s room.

“Hey, buddy. It’s time to wake up. You need to get ready.” I whispered and moved his hair away from his eyes gently.

“Mmmph. Don’t wanna.” He mumbled and grabbed his covers.

“We’re going to see dad.” I crooned and moved his covers. “And I’ll buy you breakfast on the plane.” I added and scratched his neck.

“Why are we up so early?” Aiden muttered and got out of bed as I started packing his things.

“We’re going to Paris. You can’t spend your entire summer break in New York.” I explained and grabbed his favorite t-shirt.

“Plus Dad is in Paris and mom misses him.” Evie called out with a chuckle.

“That too. He’ll be so surprised to see us.” I laughed and kissed my son’s forehead.

“But did you have to wake us up so early?” Aiden yawned.

“You’ll have about seven hours to sleep on the way there.” I told him before going to pack the rest of my things. I grabbed my garment bag and packed a couple of dresses, including a brilliant light blue dress Charlie just finished designing for me. It was perfect for a romantic dinner in Paris. I grabbed my phone as it started ringing, Charlie’s picture popping up.

“Where are you jetting off to this time?” She asked. I could hear the way her eyebrow raised as she asked the question.

“Paris.” I stated in the most matter of fact tone I could manage.

“Why in the hell are you going to Paris?” She raised her voice and asked me.

“I miss my husband and I’ve never been to Paris. And neither have the kids. It’s something new.” I explained and grabbed my bathing suit.

“Alright.” My sister sighed and hung up the phone, undoubtedly rubbing her temples.

“You guys ready? Our flight leaves in a couple hours!” I called out, grabbing our passports and carrying my bags downstairs.

“Coming!” Evie yelled as she came downstairs, going to load her bag in the car.

“Aiden! Come on! We gotta get going!” I shouted.

“Coming! I had to make sure the script I’m working on was in my bag.” He said, dragging his bag behind him.

“Good. Let’s get going.” I smiled and hugged him before locking the door behind us.

We packed up the car and the kids sang along to the music I played. I smiled as one of Jeremy’s new songs came on, listening to ‘Nomad’ as Evie and Aiden talked about their plans for Paris.

“Wait. Is this Uncle Jer?” Aiden asked, looking at me from the backseat.

“It is. Should we tell him how good it is when we get back?” I replied with a wink.

“Definitely.” My son chuckled and smiled.

It wasn’t long until I drove up to the airport and found my sister and her husband waiting for me. Kevin helped get our bags out of the trunk as I hugged my sister.

“You have no idea how much I appreciate this.” I told Charlie with a smile.

“Who am I to stand in the way of a woman in love? Especially when that woman is my sister?” She chuckled and nudged me. “Call us when you get back so we can come get you.” She added before kissing my cheek.

“I will. I love you.” I said and kissed her cheek before Evie, Aiden, and I walked toward the airport.

We checked in for our flight and boarded, Evie and Aiden sitting in the aisle beside me. I shut off my phone as one of the flight attendants went through the safety lecture. We finally took off, Aiden falling asleep moments afterward.

Once we got the clear to wear headphones and move around, my daughter grabbed her headphones, either choosing to listen to her Romanian lessons or watch a movie. I curled into my seat with my phone, deciding to watch ‘The Umbrella Academy’. Again.

I looked over to my son and daughter sitting beside each other. One fast asleep, curled under the soft, plush purple blanket his sister brought in her bag. My sister was watching a movie as her brother rested his head on her shoulder. I smiled as a text from Sebastian came up.

 _What are you doing, printes_ _ă?_ His text read.

 _Watching ‘The Umbrella Academy’. Again._ I tapped out and hit send.

 _Anything else?_ The response came quickly and included the smiling devil emoji.

_No and I don’t plan on doing anything else. Go work._

_I miss you. Please?_

_I miss you too. But you’ll see me again before you know it._ I sent the response and smiled.

“You have a smile like you’ve done something crazy.” The flight attendant said as she walked past.

“Something like, oh, buying last minute plane tickets for myself and my kids so we can spend time with my actor husband in Paris?” I replied with a cheeky smile.

“Exactly like that.” She chuckled and walked away.

Time seems to drag on until the pilot announced our descent into Charles de Gaulle. Evie nudged her brother awake before packing his blanket and her things. I sat up and buckled back in, my legs bouncing in excitement. We got off the plane and collected all of our bags before hailing a taxi to our hotel.

“Oh my God! This place is absolutely amazing! The view is perfect.” Aiden awed as he looked over the Paris skyline.

“Evie, your room is right next door. Don’t get on each other’s nerves.” I told them as I went to my room and got in the shower. When we landed, I’d texted Sebastian’s PA to ask where they were in the city to film. He texted me back and after I showered, I did my makeup and put on his favorite pair of jeans and shirt combination, sure he’d be able to spot me.

I headed out to the location, smiling as I spotted him with Jessica Chastain. He looked absolutely radiant. France was treating him beautifully. He was just…perfect. I noticed a stop in filming as he took pictures, making this the perfect opportunity. I hid myself in the crowd and disguised my voice as I called out his name. I managed to get behind him and ask for a picture, still disguising my voice.

“Absolutely. What’s your na…” He started before he fully saw me. I smiled as he looked me over and shook his head to make sure I was real.

“I told you you’d see me again before you knew it.” I chuckled before he picked me up and kissed me. Everyone clapped and cheered at our reunion. Sebastian held me close, his tears hitting my neck like rain.

“I missed you so much.” He whispered against my lips. His hands cupped my face he looked into my eyes. “I missed those eyes. And that smile.” He cooed, peppering my neck and face with kisses.

“I missed you too, my love. I brought a couple other people with me.” I winked as I felt Evie tap my shoulder. I moved out of the way to let him see the kids.

“Surprise, tătic!” Evie shouted and flew into his arms. He caught her and laughed, smiling as they embraced. He set her down and kissed her forehead before he hugged Aiden, both of them beaming.

“Hey, dude. How have you been?” Seb asked after they pulled away from each other.

“Good. I started writing a script.” Aiden told his father with a wide grin.

“That’s amazing! I can’t wait to read it!” My husband laughed as they walked back over to me. Seb wrapped his arm around my waist as we started walking.

“Jessica! I have some people I want you to meet!” Sebastian called out to his co-star as she talked to one of the crew members. She walked over to us, smiling an almost blinding smile.

“You must be Corinne! Sebastian said you were stunning and he hyped you up so much. You don’t disappoint.” She chuckled before introducing herself to Evie and Aiden.

“I absolutely loved you in ‘Crimson Peak.” Aiden gushed, his eyes open wide.

“Really? I thought everyone hated my character.” She joked and smiled.

“Well, that’s what made it perfect. You were phenomenal. The way you portrayed Lucille was so amazing to me.” Aiden added, his cheeks beet red.

“I think your son has a crush on your co-star.” I muttered to Sebastian with a chuckle.

“Oh, no, That’s ‘our’ son.” He whispered and kissed my neck. “I can’t wait until we finish filming for the day. The night I have planned with you.” He crooned and bit at my earlobe gently.

“Not a chance. Tonight, we’re doing a family dinner and we’re all going to get some rest.” I told him with a smirk.

“When do I get to spend time with my wife?” He asked with a pout.

“Tomorrow. You and I are going to a romantic dinner. Fancy clothes, candles. All of it. Just the two of us.” I whispered back and pecked his cheek gently. “You need to go get back to work. We’ll meet up with you when you’re done.” I told him as I motioned for the kids to come over, Jessica following them.

“We’ve stopped you guys from working long enough. We really should get going before we have dinner tonight.” I said, smiling at Jessica.

“You guys are welcome to stay and watch us film.” Jessica commented as the kids hugged Sebastian.

“AS tempting as that sounds, we really do need rest. This trip was super last minute and I know we’re all tired.” I replied with a smile. “We’re going to dinner when you’re done for the day. I texted you the address to the hotel.” I explained and kissed Sebastian before walking away.

Time passed and I almost missed the call from Sebastian because of how much sleep I got. The phone rang and I didn’t register the ringtone. I finally woke up and answered the phone, rushing to get ready. I met Evie, Aiden, and Sebastian in the lobby of the hotel. We started walking, Sebastian wrapping his hand in mind. I smiled as he walked on the side closest to the street, something he’d learned from someone I might never know.

“I really missed you, Rin.” He crooned as we went up to a café and waited to be seated.

“I missed you too, Sebby. I hardly got any sleep after I got off the phone with you because I was so excited when the idea popped in my head.” I told him. “Also, I think this means I love you more than you love me.” I whispered with a chuckle.

“No way. I definitely love you more.” He retorted with a kiss to my temple.

“We’ll call it a draw.” I mused and kissed him.

Dinner with all four of us around a table felt wonderful. My heart was overflowing as I watched Sebastian talk to the kids. Even after the adoption was official, I still got butterflies seeing him our children.

“I really like your hair like that, raza de soare.” He commented on Evie’s new haircut.

“Thanks, tătic.” Our daughter smiled, a soft blush rising in her cheeks.

“I wanna hear more about this script you’re working on, Aiden.” I said and smiled at my son.

“Well, the school is having a competition. You write a script and they pick one to be performed at the end of the school year.” Aiden explained.

“That’s awesome! Do you have any idea what it’s about yet?” Seb asked, beaming with pride.

“Not yet. I’m still in the drafting stages. Which reminds me…” Aiden started before turning to his sister. “I’m actually basing a character on you, Eves. If my play gets chosen, will you at least audition?” He asked with a nervous smile.

“WHEN your play gets chosen, I will definitely audition.” She told him, pulling him into a hug.

“Wow, your kids are adorable.” Seb whispered to me as he watched them.

“Oh no, those are our kids.” I chuckled and ran my fingers through his hair.

We finished dinner, all of us smiling and laughing. Sebastian walked us back to our hotel, going up to our rooms to wish us goodnight. He stopped with me in front of my room, kissing me heavily.

“Rin, please.” He moaned against my lips.

“Tomorrow. Charlie made me a new dress and I want to look especially good for you.” I cooed and kissed him a final time. “Goodnight, Sebastian.” I purred and went into my room, leaning against the closed door.

“Just like when we first started dating. Such a tease.” I heard him huff as he walked away.

The next morning came around and I woke up to a good morning text from Seb and a text from Evie letting me know that she was going sight-seeing. I knocked on Aiden’s door, surprised to see him up and dressed.

“Hey, mom. I was just getting ready to meet Evie for lunch. You wanna come?” He asked, his hazel eyes glistening.

“No, you go on ahead. Don’t get into any trouble and be safe. And text every once in a while, but don’t worry if I don’t answer.” I told him and patted his cheek.

“We’ll be careful. I love you, mom.” He chuckled and kissed my cheek.

“I love you too.” I called after him as he walked away before going back to my room.

I pulled up my ‘getting ready’ playlist and ran a hot bath before sliding into the tub and propping my head against the wall. I sang along to the music as I washed my body and shaved before washing my hair. AS I stepped out of the tub, my phone started ringing. I noticed Sebastian’s picture and smiled, answering and putting the call on speaker.

“Hello?” I said as I started towel drying my hair.

“Hello, beautiful. What are you doing?” He asked.

“Primping for our date tonight. I just got out of the tub.” I replied and put lotion on my legs and arms.

“Ah. One of those long baths?” He chuckled.

“Always. How else am I supposed to look stunning for you?” I cooed.

“Well, I called to let you know that I found the perfect place for our date, but you need a really nice dress.” He told me. I could hear the way he bit his lip.

“You worry about yourself. I’ve got me covered. You have no idea what you’re in for.” I quipped and started curling my hair.

“Reservation is at six, so I’ll send a car around five-thirty.” He told me, that hint of dominance in his voice sending shivers down my spine.

“Perfect. Be on time and be prepared to pick your jaw up off the floor.” I laughed, lightly spritzing my hair with hairspray.

“I love you.” Seb cooed.

“I love you most.” I purred before hanging up and starting my makeup.

I finished getting ready and slipped into my dress, silently thanking Charlie for putting the zipper on the side of the dress. I slipped into my heels just as I got a text from Sebastian that the car would be there in a couple minutes. I grabbed my clutch and responded to a check in text from Evie before I head to the lobby to wait on the car. I found it waiting for me and climbed in, carefully taking my dress with me. The driver smiled in the rearview mirror as I fiddled with my rings.

“Tu est trés jolie, madame.” He said with a kind smile.

“Merci boucoup.” I replied graciously.

We pulled up to the restaurant and my driver helped out of the car with a smile. I walked in, scanning the packed dining room for my husband. After a few moments, I walked up to the maître d, intent on asking if he’d arrived.

“Ah, you must be Mrs. Stan?” She said with a heavy accent, eliciting a nod from me. “You husband said that you would be coming and to find a woman matching your description. Follow me.” She added with a wave of her hand.

We wended our way through crowds and tables, moving swiftly. This place was perfect for a romantic dinner. Then I spotted him. His eyes lit up a room, pairing beautifully with the navy suit he’d chosen. Thank God for Hugo Boss. He was talking to a waitress, causing him not to see that I was waving at him. I thank the maître d for bringing me this far before walking toward the table slowly, my head held high. My dress flowed behind me and I watched as the waitress walked away, almost on cue.

“My, my. Your wife certainly is a very lucky woman.” I cooed as I came closer. Sebastian turned to face me, standing up to take in the full look I’d put together for tonight. I smiled as his jaw dropped and he covered his mouth in excitement.

“You look handsome, my love.” I murmured and grabbed his hand, kissing his wedding ring gently.

“You look…stunning. And even that is an understatement, regina mea.” He whispered before kissing me. After the kiss broke, he pulled my chair out and helped me sit.

“Thank you.” I whispered as his fingers brushed the back of my neck before he sat down across from me. “I originally planned to wear this dress to a premiere, but I couldn’t help myself.” I told him after taking a sip of my wine.

“You could still wear it to a premiere. These masterpieces that Charlie makes you should be seen by the world.” Seb crooned.

“But only you get to take them off. And I can’t wait for you to take this off tonight.” I purred with a wink.

“Cheeky little fox.” He chuckled. Our waitress came back and he ordered our food, the waitress smiling at him the whole time.

“Two things. One, I love it when you just order like that for me since you know what I like. Two, make sure you kiss me or flash your wedding ring. That waitress was looking at you like you were her next meal.” I whispered and looked away.

“Are you jealous, princess?” Sebastian sighed with a smirk.

“No. I just want her to know that you’re married.” I huffed with a slight scowl.

“Don’t worry, Rin. I’m pretty sure she knows.” He chuckled and grabbed my hand, kissing my rings gently. He looked up at me through those beautifully full lashes, his eyes reflecting the candle light.

“I love you, you handsome devil.” I murmured and rubbed his cheek with my thumb.

“I love you too, ingerul mea.” He purred and leaned forward to kiss me.

I heard the waitress clear her throat to signal she was there. Sebastian pulled away from me with a smirk and looked up at her as she set the plates down. Her seemingly genuine smile changed to a forced customer service smile in a matter of milliseconds before she walked away.

“I think that made it pretty clear.” Seb whispered before taking a bit of his food.

“You’re so rotten.” I muttered, cutting a piece of steak.

“And you love me for it.” He laughed.

“I’m excited to see this movie you’re working on.” I commented.

“Because I’m in it or because of your crush on Jessica?” He asked, his eyebrow raised.

“Obviously, it’s both. My husband on screen with my second biggest female celebrity crush? Sign me up.” I told him with a wink.

“Who’s your first? No, wait. Let me guess.” He said with a wry smile. “It’s Hayley, isn’t it?” He added.

“She’s so gorgeous.” I sighed with a nod.

“If you hadn’t met me through Marvel, who do you think you would have ended up with?” Sebastian asked, his eyes filled with mischief.

“Honestly? Probably Renner. But thankfully, I met you and we don’t have to think about who I could’ve ended up with.” I cooed and grabbed his hand, squeezing gently.

We finished our dinner talking about France, the kids, and how excited we were to have some time together before he had to go to Atlanta to film for the new series. He held my hand and smiled that iridescent smile as he looked me over. Our waitress came back and asked if we’d like to order dessert darting to my husband with a smirk.

“Thank you, but we’re alright.” I spoke up with a smile. “We have some back at the hotel.” I added before asking for the check. Our waitress walked away and Sebastian looked over at me.

“Oh we do? What kind of dessert is back at your hotel?” He asked, his voice low.

“Well, once we get back there, you can eat me for dessert.” I purred and stood up, walking to the door.

Sebastian came up behind me after paying, kissing my neck as I flagged down a taxi. We got in the car and I gave the address to the driver. Seb held me close, gently kissing and sucking my neck. His whispers of what he wanted to do to me laid heavy on my ear, sending a shiver down my spine. We finally pulled up to the hotel and Sebastian paid the driver before I started leading him inside.

“You look so beautiful. Have I told you that lately?” He whispered as he pinned me to the wall of the elevator, his hands planted firmly on my hips.

“It’s been at least twenty minutes, so you’re a little behind.” I chuckled and kissed him as the doors opened. I lead him to my room and locked the door after putting up the ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign. I ducked into the restroom and started slipping out of my dress as one of Renner’s newest songs played.

“Rin, what are you doing?” Sebastian shouted as I slipped into a new black lingerie set Charlie made me.

“Two more minutes, babe!” I shouted before I started touching up my makeup. I put on a bright red lipstick to finish my look and slipped on his favorite pair of black heels before popping my head out the door.

“Close your eyes.” I whispered.

“They’re closed. Are you finally done?” He asked, the irritation in his voice obviously joking.

“I am. And I think you’re going to love what you see.” I cooed and walked out of the bathroom, stopping in front of him. “Open up.” I cooed before putting my hands on my hips as he opened his eyes. His jaw dropped to the floor as he finally adjusted to the light in the room, a small squeak escaping his lips.

“Oh my god.” He repeated the phrase in astonishment and looked me up and down.

“You like what you see, Sebby?” I purred and walked closer, standing between his legs.

“Jesus Christ.” Sebastian muttered before looking up at me. His eyes filled with that Winter Soldier like intensity, sending a heat to my core.

“Talk to me, baby.” I whispered and bit my lip.

“I…don’t have the words.” He breathed and stood up, bringing himself almost face to face with me.

“Then don’t say anything. Do something.” I whispered, my lips brushing his softly.

His hands travelled up my legs and to my waist, pulling my body against his. He walked me backward, my back hitting the wall as his lips latched to mine. My body was pinned against the wall as his lips travelled down to my neck, words mumbled against my skin.

“Printesă, you feel so good in my arms.” Sebastian murmured as he buried his face in my neck.

“How bad did you miss me?” I asked as I ran my fingers through the hair at the base of his neck.

“You’re all I’ve been able to think about.” He answered and looked at me, his eyes twinkling.

“Then show me.” I cooed and kissed him before sliding out of his arms. I watched him turn around and I took off my panties and bra, setting them aside as Seb took off his jacket.

“Say the name, princess. Say it and I will give you whatever you want.” He almost growled as I sat down and he kneeled in front of me.

“Make me.” I chuckled with a smirk. He grabbed my thighs and pushed them apart, squeezing them while staring me in the eyes.

“Say it or I won’t touch you. And you want me to touch you.” He growled and kissed my thigh.

“Papi chulo. Please.” I whimpered and pouted before running my fingers through his hair. As soon as the last syllable out, his tongue started gliding through my folds.

“So delicious and wet for me, printesă.” Sebastian mumbled, his arms wrapped completely around my thighs and his face buried deep in my center.

I felt him drape my legs over his shoulders and heard him moan praises against my skin. My body writhed in pleasure against the bed, wanton cries filling the room as his nails dug into my skin. His muffled praises pushed me closer to the edge and I felt him pull away, causing me to whimper.

“Seb…” I whined, unable to open my eyes as I heard him take off his belt.

“Shhh, princess. I’ll take care of you.” He whispered as his shirt hit the floor. I felt his body loom over mine, his lips brushing mine as his fingers rolled my nipples.

“Tell me what you want.” He purred and pulled away slightly.

“Just want you.” I heaved, wrapping my hand around the back of his neck and pulling him down for a kiss. I felt him lose his balance and tumble down on the bed, his laugh infectious as he looked at me. I laughed and kissed him, smiling as he pulled me closer. He positioned me to straddle him and looked up at me with those beautiful eyes.

“Why am I always on top?” I asked with a pout, looking down at him.

“Because I like watching you. You’re so beautiful when you have the opportunity to take control.” He whispered and kissed my hand as he slid into me slowly. The way he moaned as he filled me sent a shiver down my spine.

Sebastian looked up at me as I moved my hips slowly, his fingers tracing my skin as I braced my hand on his chest. I felt his heart beat against my palm, almost in the same rhythm of my hips rocking against his. His breathing hitched as his nails gently started digging into my hips.

“God, you’re gorgeous.” He muttered, his lashes falling heavily against his cheek.

“Seb…” It was all I could manage before clapping my hand over his mouth. “Shhh.” I added, my hips rocking harder and faster against his.

“Fuck.” He mumbled, the sound muffled by my hand. He licked my hand and looked up at me with a smirk, pulling my hand away.

“Cheeky shit.” I chuckled and slowed my pace. I cupped his face and kissed him as his arms wrapped around my body.

“Beautiful printesă.” He cooed and flipped us over suddenly. I felt his lips on my neck as he thrusted into me, his body shaking against mine.

Time seemed to slow when ever he kissed my neck, but the world melted away when his eyes met mine. There was a primal lust that marriage seemed to dim in my friends. Then there was a pure love. The way his lips brushed mine and his fingers laced with mine as his hips rolled slowly sent a fire through me.

“You’re so beautiful.” Sebastian crooned.

“So…handsome…” I muttered and found his hand, squeezing it as he pumped his hips faster.

He buried his face deeper into my neck and his moans and gasps were almost deafening until my heartbeat drowned them out. His thrusts went from slow and passionate to quick and erratic, one hand squeezing mine. I buried my face in one the pillows and stifled my moans as he held on to me tight.

“Fuck, Rin.” Seb moaned before spilling into me, his body shivering. I felt him collapse and roll over beside me, his breathing heavy.

“I love you.” I cooed and ran my thumb over his cheek.

“I love you too, regina mea.” He mumbled. I watched him lay still, his breathing evening out. “Now, c’mere and let me get another taste of you.” He chuckled and helped me straddle his face.

“Fuck.” I panted as his tongue slid through my folds. I felt him flick his tongue over my clit, sending shivers up my spine.

His hands stayed on me as I braced myself against the wall, moaning as my hips bucked against his face. Muffled praised and filthy words were spoken against my thighs before he returned to sucking and licking my center. After what felt like an eternity, my body started shaking and my mouth fell open, a silent scream leaving as I reached my climax.

I fell on the bed beside him, panting and shaking. I felt his fingers brush my flesh gently before he stood up and grabbed one of his t-shirts I’d packed and helped me put it on.

“I love you.” I murmured, curling into his lap as he held me close.

“I love you too.” He whispered and kissed my temple. Just as he lifted my chin to kiss me, both of our phones rang. I grabbed mine and saw my work phone number, I answered as Seb answered his. I looked at him after hanging up, seeing he had his phone muted.

“Kevin?” I asked before standing up.

“Yeah. He wants me in…” Sebastian started.

“…San Diego?” We said at the same time, his brows furrowed as he looked at me.

“That was Alex from work. Turns out Kevin’s assistant called and said I had to head there too. Now, the real question is this: do we take the kids with us?” I asked and wrapped my arms around his neck.

“Is Charlie willing to look after Callie and Bo for that long?” He replied with his own question.

“Oh yeah. And the kids and I will go home after the convention and you can go finish filming…wherever you have to finish filming.” I answered and chuckled.

“Let me tell Kevin.” He crooned and kissed me before getting back on the phone as I texted our children. Sebastian got off the phone and pulled me on to the bed, kissing me and giggling.

“Our life is never boring, is it?” He asked and played with my hair.

“You wouldn’t like it if it was.” I cooed and kissed his forehead. “C’mon. Let’s get some sleep, handsome. We’ve got some big plans.” I added and covered us up, my body spooning his.

“I love you, Rin.” He whispered and yawned.

“I love you too, Sebby.” I murmured and held on to him tight, falling asleep to the rise and fall of his breathing.


End file.
